Requiem for the Dragon Slayer
by FunWhileItLasted
Summary: And in the end? It was their love that brought her back. In which my dissatisfaction with the game's actual end manifests into an actual story. Short one-shot. Literally just the end of Awakening. Chrobin saturated.
**This is the result of me being unsatisfied for a year with the ending if Chrom and Robin are married.**

 **Dedicated to rapmasta Sialalalala who inspired me to write this.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 _They were going to die_.

The thought was a simultaneous dread that washed over the Shepherds of Ylisse.

Promises of celebration, of drink, of love—all drowned in the overwhelming waves and waves of enemies that never ceased to flow from all sides.

Robin stumbled back, her arm shaking from parrying against a Risen's axe. The monster swung forwards and she only just managed to pull her body back, hissing at the blade that stung past her eye. Chrom shouldered her aside, his gleaming Falchion cutting cleanly through the undead barbarian.

"Hold on!" he shouted, catching Robin as she swayed unsteadily.

"Let me go," Robin stirred weakly, her breathing labored. "Chrom, we need to get to Grima. _Now_."

The prince grit his teeth, stubborn despite their situation. " _You're_ not going anywhere near Grima. Not in this state."

She made a feeble attempt to push him off, but nearly fell just as soon as she tried. He caught her again, his arms still as strong as they ever could be. "I can end this. Please, let me."

His face darkened and he shook her. "You…You plan to sacrifice yourself?"

Steeling herself, she nodded and he growled deeply, propping her up. Robin straightened her body and then turned to the middle of the battlefield, but Chrom's hand was tight on her wrist. "Don't. Please, Robin. Don't do it."

"I have to," she swallowed dryly, gathering the last of her energy. "I have to, Chrom."

"No, you don't, we went over this!" he pulled her closer. "You cannot die like this."

She laughed weakly and shook her head. "I am but one life, but one person. If I can save all the lives here and those to come, then I'm willing to pay this price. Would you dare to shoulder off the only chance we have to defeating Grima for good?"

"You are _not_ just one person, Robin!" Chrom forced her to face him, but she darted her eyes away from him, looking pained. " _You_ can't die! Please! I…I cannot lose you here. Now when we're so close to the end."

The battle raged on. For a moment, they were silent, surrounded by the sounds of their companions fighting their hopeless war. It was the peak, the climax and everyone could sense it. The next move would be their last—and they would either return home as Dragon slayers, or leave the world to its destruction.

Robin finally met his eyes. She touched his cheek fondly and brought his face so close that he could see the well of emotions in her eyes. She smiled sadly. "It is my fault this mess started. It is my fault that we are all here now. It is my fault that the world is in this state. Chrom, I am Grima, the fell dragon. I am the source of all the evil in this world. If I am to redeem myself, this is the only path I can take."

Chrom shook his vigorously and dropped Falchion, both hands gripping each side of her face. "No! _No_! It's not. Robin, listen to me! You are going to live. We both are. We have a family now: You, me, Lucina and Morgan…Can you abandon them?"

Robin stared up at him. "Do you think I am abandoning my family?"

"You are leaving behind the promise we made to each other," he searched her eyes, hoping to see the flicker of uncertainty or turmoil in their depths. However, she was just as just as stubborn as him, and even more determined. In her eyes was a clear decision, and once she decided, he could not win.

Her voice caressed his whole being, the soft lucidness that always put him to ease seemed to be a cruel weapon in this instance, but even so, he found himself falling for her again. "I love you, Chrom. I love you more than anything in the world. You and Lucina and Morgan all are more precious to me than you can even imagine. That's why I'm…That's why I have to do this. You know I will not have it any other way. This nightmare has to end _now_."

He crushed her to his chest and she accepted him, her arms reaching up to embrace his wide back. In Robin's embrace, the brave Prince Chrom trembled in her arms, his hands clenching tight to her giant coat. He kissed her neck, her jaw, her face and hair, trying to memorize her very warmth and touch before she pulled away.

"Help me, Prince Chrom," she pleaded, gripping his hands tightly. "Take up your Exalted Falchion and watch over me."

He bowed his head to her, his voice shaken. "Always, Robin."

The run to Grima was like a dream. The thick army of Risen seemed to melt away from Robin as she approached them, but perhaps that was the work of Chrom who had turned his distress into a power source. The rest of the Shepherds seemed to understand what was happening, and seeing their commanders charge forward gave them a burst of energy. The Risen forces thinned, their gray hands unable to touch Robin, who was being protected by the ones she loved most.

 **"Well, well, well."**

Robin drew her sword as she approached her mirror image, snarling madly with tears streaming down her face. "How _dare_ you!"

 **"Do not test me, we are one and the same, Robin,"** Grima smirked and jerked her head towards Chrom. **"Ah yes. My Prince and loving Husband. It will be a pleasure to kill you once again."**

"That will not happen!" Robin cried, opening her palm so that a burst of lightening separated the dragon and Chrom. "I will be your last opponent."

"Mother!"

Robin's eyes hardened, but she refused to turn her head. She could not bear to face Morgan. Not now.

" _Gods_! _Mother_! What are you doing!?" Lucina, for a brief moment, reached her mother's side and attempted to drag Robin away, but Chrom came forwards and peeled their daughter away.

 **"How noble, how touching,"** Grima laughed and drew her own sword, a backwards reflection of Robin herself. **"Very well. It will do nicely for you to fall first!"**

Robin could not hear a single thing. She could not hear her friends, whether they were crying or cheering, nor could she hear her family, who had to be restrained in order to be kept back. She could not hear the groans or rasping calls of the Risen, nor did she hear the fight that the Shepherds put up so that hers may be undisturbed. She could not allow herself to listen to Lucina who was begging for forgiveness, nor could she allow herself to succumb to Morgan's broken cries as he begged to reach his mother.

Her right hand was throbbing, overheating, as if the Grimleal brand itself was cursing her for betraying her blood. Her blood was boiling hot, and the hilt of her blade felt like it might be branded into her palm. Grima was not a force to be underestimated, the dragon's blows hit harder and faster than any other opponent's, but Robin found herself able to mirror each one perfectly.

 **"Why did you not awaken?"** Grima had snarled as their blades locked so closely that their foreheads nearly touched. Robin sensed that she was talking to the blood in her veins. **"I can feel my presence racing within you, and yet you suppress it. You could have been a god!"**

Robin roared angrily and kicked the dragon off, thrusting forward, her sword like a lance that crackled with lightening. Grima's blade was surrounding in deep purple mist, but Robin slashed again and it dissolved as soon as it was conjured. She twirled the blade and plunged into the Dragon's chest.

They both shrieked, a shared, white hot pain exploding from within themselves. The sword sunk all the way until the hilt was at Grima's breast. The dragon's body fell and so did Robin, they went to their knees together, dark blood seeping between them.

"The bonds…that I have forged in this life…Are stronger than any sort of fate or god that you could put up for me," Robin twisted the blade handle and Grima snapped its head back, howling in pain.

 _What will you do, Fellblood?_

Naga's voice drifted into Robin's mind, a sweet melody that momentarily took away her pain.

"Naga," she murmured, staring in to the red eyes of Grima. "Take my life, and with it, Grima, the fell dragon."

 **"My own flesh and blood,"** with every word, the dragon's voice seemed to fade. **"You have slaughtered a Holy being."**

"Aye," Robin watched the life seep out of its body and felt herself grow lax. "And I am ready to pay the price for it."

The Risen surrounding them suddenly stopped flooding from all sides, and those that were still standing suddenly withered away as wilted petals. Chrom stayed his sword, eyes furrowed in confusion as his enemy dissolved before him, but turned around quickly to find that his wife was also beginning to disappear.

"Mother!" Lucina and Morgan flung their weapons away, running and sliding down to Robin. She reached her hands up to meet them and brought them close. Her fingers were wispy and pale, growing translucent. Her legs and bits of her shoulder had peeled away already and she could no longer feel anything below her hip.

"You two are my pride and joy," her voice was nothing more than wind, whispered quietly into her children's ears. "I am sorry that I never got a chance to know you two better."

Lucina began sobbing like a child, breaking down in her mother's frail arms, crying into the crook of her neck. "Mother! Oh, Mother!" she wailed. "I-I never meant for this! This shouldn't have— _I_ shouldn't have—There is still so much I regret! I never should have doubted you! I-I'm so sorry, Mother. I never wished for your death, _ever!_ "

"I know, Lucina, I know," Robin kissed her forehead. "You are a brave, selfless and beautiful woman. I am so blessed to have been your mother. There is nothing for you to regret, all that you have done was for everyone else."

Morgan sniffed, his voice raspy from how he had cried and when Robin looked at him, he began bawling again. She used her palm to wipe away his tears, her fingers no longer there to brush his hair. He crumpled his face. "No! No! No! No! Mother! You _can't_ leave! Not now! The war is over! You promised you'd help me study! Mother, I-I-I-I-I still don't know _anything_ about my past! You promised you'd make new memories with me! You _promised_!"

"Morgan," her voice cracked, and her jaw wavered. "My precious, precious son. You are the most wonderful boy and you have grown to become such a noble man. Please do not cry, Morgan, Lucina…Please…" she choked a sob and put her down, a part of torso disappeared and Lucina's hand gripped at the air where it once was. Robin searched for Chrom who stood over them, his eyes were downcast but never left hers. "Chrom…Chrom, I want to live, Chrom. I-I want to stay here. I want to be able to settle down with you again. I want to see this world of peace you created—"

"No, Robin," he knelt down and touched her face. "This world of peace that _you_ created. It is because of you that we and everyone after us will live the rest of our lives in peace. But if only…" He put their foreheads together, the last of her body fading away and their children now hung to their father, crying into his body. "If it only it didn't have to end this way, my beloved Queen."

She laughed lightly at the title. "Lead on, Exalt, give the future the love it needs. Live on, my beloved, so that we may meet again, in a better life."

* * *

It had been a whole five years since the fall of Grima.

The world was settling once again, with Chrom as Exalt, the people of Ylisse and Plegia were under a truce, the new King of Plegia being a man who respected the late Emmeryn. With this new peace, came new joys—there were marriages, promotions, and the old Shepherds found themselves mingling a new era.

But Robin had left a great hole in the hearts of all.

Libra painted murals and portraits in honor of the tactician, and every month Gaius would swing by the castle to shower baby Lucina and Morgan with treats before disappearing again. There was a great monument put up for Robin as well, a beautiful blue fountain with her name engraved in white stone and studded with gold. The people acknowledged her as their savior, and her stories were among the greatest.

Lucina and Morgan, the older ones, worked in place of their mother, acting as diplomats and peacekeepers to the public. After Grima, they had tried not to involve themselves with the world, since they belonged to a different time, but like the other future past children, their presence was still needed so they stayed.

Chrom tireless began to raise the beautiful, peaceful future that he and Robin had dreamt of. He often lay in bed, unconsciously sleeping on the right side since his wife used to occupy the left. His left hand clenched, as if to remember her hold and his head was always tilted to the side, trying to hear her quiet breath.

"The people are wondering if you will take another wife," Lissa had told him late one night, on the brink of dawn. She had caught him on the balcony at the top of the castle. He was watching the dark horizon, the pink line in the distance signaling the coming sun. He sighed heavily.

"I cannot," he glanced at the fading stars. "Robin wasn't just my wife. She was my best friend and my most trusted ally. I think of her too much to remarry."

"I think so too, you were two halves of a whole," Lissa sat on the stone railing, looking unafraid by the height. "The perfect couple."

"Which was ironic," he snorted. "Seeing as how she was a Plegian Princess and I, a Ylissean Prince."

"Ooh la la, what a beautiful love story you two made." She teased. "But you didn't know that. Chrom, you fell in love with her the moment you met her."

He chuckled in agreement and took out his wedding ring, pressing it to his lips. He smiled sadly. "I don't think I can ever fall in love again, Lissa. How could I?"

"Well, it's only been five years and even if you never do, it's fine," she huffed. "But you have to assure the people that you aren't turning into a sad recluse! Show your face more, be involved with the city!"

"To think that I would ever need a reminder to get out of the castle. Frederick and Emm nearly pulled their hair out trying to keep me _in_."

"Chrom."

"I know, I will, it's just—"

"No, Chrom, what is that?"

Lissa tugged on his arm and he looked up, nearly dropping his ring in surprise. "Wh-What _is_ that?"

A pillar of green light seemed to strike the eart, touching an area that looked to be just out of the city. Lissa held her breath and jumped down from where she was. "Sh-should I call the guard?"

"Wait," he stared at the light as it faded, screwing his eyes. "There's something familiar about that light."

"In a good way?"

"Hopefully," he whisked away, pulling on Lissa's hand. "Come on, we're going to investigate it."

"Just us!?"

"There's no time to get anyone else!" He ran down the steps of the tower, his sister at his heels. "Go get your Pegasus ready and bring a lance or two, just in case."

"Right. Don't forget your sword!" She disappeared behind the opposite corridor.

Ten minutes passed, and they were both flying over the city, the dawn light starting to pour in from the east.

"It looks peaceful," Lissa murmured as they neared where the green light should have been. The pillar was gone, nowhere to be seen, making it difficult to pinpoint the location. "Nothing suspicious hiding around."

"Lissa," Chrom's tone suddenly became soft. "Do you recognize this place?"

She glanced down, loosening her Pegasus reigns and laughed, a fond smile on her face. "Sure, this is near the meadow where we met Robin, right?"

"Head towards that meadow."

She turned to him. "Chrom…"

"Just go!" he gripped her shoulders, his dark eyes pleading. "I beg of you."

She hesitated, but pulled on the reigns and they set course towards the border. Morning wind brushed their face, and their hearts were beginning to pound with hope. Chrom was at the edge of his seat, scanning the open field hungrily, his fingers digging into his sister's back.

He cried out violent, and the Pegasus whinnied in response, pawing the air.

"Over there!"

Lissa whirled her head around and nearly shrieked. "A person!"

They alighted down on the field, and the moment the Pegasus's hoof touched the grass, Chrom jumped off, tripping over himself as he tore his way across the field. He slowed as he reached the fallen person, circling them carefully.

Chrom was breathless, though not from running, and Lissa cried aloud as she approached, putting a hand over mother. "Oh gods. Oh…"

Robin stirred uneasily and shifted, causing the two siblings to collapse around her, gently reaching out to touch her hands. Chrom brushed the hair from her face tenderly, his fingers shaking as if he was afraid she would melt away, and Robin opened her eyes.

"Hey," his voice cracked, but the look on his face was so gentle and loving that it erased the mistake. "There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know?"

She blinked at him hazily, and his look faltered, but then she giggled and it chased away all of their fears. "Ah, has this become a thing between us?"

"Oh Gods, Robin."

The couple embraced tightly, Robin laughing almost hysterically as she kissed her husband, wiping away his tears with her cold fingers. Lissa began sobbing and Robin reached over, pulling her into the hug as well.

"Chrom, Lissa, Oh Gods," Robin rubbed her own face. "I thought…You two are _alive_ , thank Naga."

"That's our line!" Lissa retorted. "What happened? How? I thought you—Grima, it—"

"Destroyed, forever," Robin assured, laughing. She held up her hand for them to see, Chrom grasped it in disbelief.

"Your mark!" he cried. "It's gone!"

"Proof the fell dragon's defeat," she nodded, her face illuminated by the rising sun. "I am free of it, at last."

Lissa tackled her down, wailing. "I missed you so much, Robin! Not a single day is nearly as fun without you around!" she glanced at Chrom and realized she needed to let the couple alone. Reluctantly, she peeled herself from Robin and tugged her on her hair. "Stay here, both of you. I'll fetch Frederick and reinforcements!"

Chrom gathered Robin to his chest, and she received him warmly. Her presence, touch and grip were all so familiar to him and he cried as she enveloped him. She kissed his eyes. "Robin, is this a dream?"

"No, my love," she combed back his hair with her fingers, kissing his forehead. "This is real. I am here."

"I've had this dream so many times in the last five years," he whispered. "If I wake up now, I just might go on a bloody rampage."

"Should I pinch you?"

"Mm, kiss me again instead."

"Will that wake you up?"

And then Chrom whispered to Naga, "Thank you for blessing me with this woman, who I knew I would marry the moment I stumbled upon her naked figure in the bath."

* * *

 **Love Rapmasta Silalalalala who wrote the last line for me because I couldn't, for the life of me, write anything else.**

 **I'm not dead, I'm just tired and unmotivated and stressed out. I'll write consistently again when the school year is over.**

 **Mush Luvve**

 **~asianchibi**


End file.
